Individual assembly of one's own personal computers may be achieved by purchasing and assembling motherboards, power supplies, video cards, disk drives, memory modules and other components, to which a keyboard, display monitor, and mouse may be connected. In such an assembly, many of the computer's internal operating parameters may be monitored. Monitoring such parameters can be especially important to the builders of high performance systems where such parameters are used to optimize overall system performance. One such parameter to monitor is the activity of one or more memory modules which represents how much use a particular memory module is experiencing in various computing tasks. Other parameters include the temperature or the power supply voltage of the memory module. Indicators can be placed on the printed circuit board of each memory module to monitor such parameters of the memory module. However, there is often limited room on the circuit board, and the cost of adding one or more of these indicators to each memory module along with the associated display electronics can be prohibitive.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a cost-effective device, system and method for remotely monitoring memory module parameters.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.